


a small world known as tendou satori

by redrioting



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Trans Male Character, idk friend, its like really teeny tiny angst i swear!!, its sorta a relationship study???, non binary character, non binary semi seita
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 22:09:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9144265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redrioting/pseuds/redrioting
Summary: Tendou Satori, Wakatoshi found, was a very odd person to be dorm mates with.





	

Tendou Satori, Wakatoshi found, was a very odd person to be dorm mates with.

He was quiet throughout the day whenever he had the chance to stay in his room, and when out he would keep his eyes low, head seemingly hanging itself with the weight of something unknown to Wakatoshi, causing his vibrant red hair to cover his face like a curtain.

Satori would often be silent in most classes, he would complete all assigned work first and while waiting for everyone in class to complete the task the teacher had set, he’d recite lines from his favourite manga by tracing the kanji on his desk – he’d confessed to Wakatoshi one night, when the two were huddled together wrapped around with a blanket that was passed between them depending on the day and watching the first few episodes of Sailor Moon.

“It’s a classic Wakatoshi-kun!” he had exclaimed when he heard Wakatoshi never watched the anime and had dragged him into a weekend of binging the entire series. “A crime against humanity and your poor uneducated mind!”

“I believe I have a fairly educated mind considering I’ve been accepted into Shiratorizawa.”

Satori had given him an odd look at that moment, a smile hiding itself away from Wakatoshi and nodded slowly before he dragged Wakatoshi onto his own bed and pulled his laptop up to start streaming all the episodes they could fit in one sitting (which, admittedly was a lot.)

Satori is a strange enigma to Wakatoshi, an odd creature the fleets between near obnoxious humour and silent shyness.

Satori was certainly a strange thing to befriend in his first year of high school, but a friend he never regretted meeting.

Halfway through their first year, Satori started staying longer in Wakatoshi’s room, often ending up bringing an extra futon to sleep there as well after Wakatoshi commented on how late the two were staying awake and how it’ll be better to remain there.

Wakatoshi, in some cases,  found himself being convinced to continue watching an anime or reading a manga or revising together with Satori for longer, meaning Satori used the same excuses Wakatoshi has done on him to get Wakatoshi to stay the night.

Semi Eita was often the one who nearly got kicked out of the room whenever Wakatoshi stayed over, often grumbling and saying how they’ll go to stay with Yamagata for the night, until Satori would wrap his arms around Semi and whine saying how they shouldn’t leave, insisting that Semi should stay with a clumsy kiss to the cheek.

On those days Wakatoshi would offer to leave even more and both Satori and Semi would train this hard look on Wakatoshi until he sat back down and let them nod to one another in victory, fist bumping the other with a grin.

Wakatoshi also wasn’t sure when the boundaries between platonic affection and romantic affection became so blurred together. He was immune to most of Satori’s teasings and jokes, Semi wasn’t on most occasions they would blush to the roots of their hair and push Satori’s face away from their own. Satori would just chase Semi and kiss their cheek while the two shared a whispered conversation that had them smiling again.

Satori would drape himself over Wakatoshi often, with amusing comments being exchanged between the two and nuzzles either to the shoulder, neck, arm or chest that warmed Wakatoshi’s and made him tighten whatever grip he had around Satori.

Days when Wakatoshi would remain in Satori’s room, late from either a session of chatter (Satori talks, Wakatoshi listens) or relaxation (Satori leans on Wakatoshi, Wakatoshi makes sure he’s comfortable) the extra futon that’s found a permanent home in both of their rooms is no longer used as much, from the moment Semi went to his bed, exhausted from a day of morning volleyball practice and school then afterschool volleyball practice, the two knew the arrangement today would be different.

It was difficult, Satori insisted that Wakatoshi take his bed while Wakatoshi refused and said that it was his own room and he should take the couch while Satori sleeps in the bed close to Semi. Satori had lost the debate. Less that an hour later, when Wakatoshi was under the covers on the couch, Satori slid in next to him and buried his face in Wakatoshi’s back.

When he tensed, Satori asked: “is this okay?”

And Wakatoshi replied with a yes.

 

* * *

 

 

Ushijima Wakatoshi, Satori found, was a very interesting person to be roommates with.

In their second year at Shiratorizawa, the two had taken up one another’s offer of becoming roommates, Semi acted offended and maintained that act for several days but hugged Satori and said that they’re not used to a decent roommate that doesn’t jump on them as a means of waking them up.

Satori slapped Semi’s arm and the two shared a hug, the two had grown infinitely more closer as friends, Semi had noticed this observation one day and had a soft look in their eyes when they did.

“I’m demi,” they began. “Tendou helped me deal with the messy part of trying to label yourself and vice versa, ya know?”

He nodded. Satori had told him about his and Semi’s adventures with their gender identity before explaining what being a trans man is like. Satori has talked about how strong his body dysphoria was sometimes and that’s when he’d seek more comfort from Semi than any other person, because the two followed the same path. Semi hated their own body sometimes and other times were completely fine with it, it was a constant battle of mind over matter because it’s what they identify as and not what they were born as.

Wakatoshi had sensible questions; naturally, Satori had expected that and explained as much as he could at three in the morning. It was jumbled and messy and the two were wrapped up around one another with Wakatoshi burying his face in Satori’s neck and Satori stroking his hair while he spoke.

“Well, we’re queerplatonic partners,” Semi had continued after the faraway look left Wakatoshi’s expression, they’d become excellent at knowing Wakatoshi’s thoughts and moods over the last two years. “So we normally have physical cravings and we’re there for the other? Like a relationship, I guess, we love each other – of course we do, fucking hell we went through so much shit – but it’s purely platonic. I’d murder the guy if I didn’t want to hug him all the time.”

Semi had cracked a smile and patted Wakatoshi’s arm. “And as his honorary QPP, my service ace aim seems to be a little dodgy lately, so I’d be careful if I were you.”

Wakatoshi had blinked at them and Semi laughed.

“I’m kidding, you’re not that kind of person,” they fixed the hem of their jumper and rolled their shoulders back. “Just… listen, Tendou’s tough as shit but some things you don’t cross, ‘kay?”

“Understood.”

Semi laughed again.

 

* * *

 

 

It was in the middle of the night after a practice match with Seijou that Wakatoshi woke up to hear the soft sounds of singing and the strumming of an instrument.

He lay in bed for nearly an hour listening to the smooth humming that soon followed, with small breaks where Satori would whisper words and breathy chuckles while the melody never broke, staying light and cheerful while Satori played.

Wakatoshi fell asleep to the sounds of Satori singing, while Satori stayed awake his laptop open with his older sister smiling happily, wiping away tears that fell down her cheeks and pushing her hair away from her face.

When Satori stopped playing he gave her a look and she grinned. “Thank you, ‘Ri.”

He nodded and hid his ukulele by the side of his bed. “Anytime,  Akane.”

“So, are you gonna tell me which bastard I’ll have to kick or?” Satori asked. “’Cause I know for sure than Eita-kun’ll join me in a heartbeat to destroy whoever mocked you, y’know that, right?”

Akane’s giggles soon followed.

In the morning, Wakatoshi didn’t ask any questions. Satori sat on their couch, ukulele in hand with the strap across his back while he strummed a few notes and watched the clock, when Wakatoshi walked out to see Satori, he stopped playing and gave Wakatoshi a curious look.

“Don’t stop,” he pointed to the ukulele in Satori’s arms. “How you play is nice.”

The smile that overtook Satori’s expressions made Wakatoshi’s heart beat faster, it was warmer and full of mirth and amusement. “I know you were awake Wakatoshi-ku~n, your breathing changes and don’t think I couldn’t hear you humming along either!”

“I never did,” Wakatoshi let a small grin of his own show and Satori’s expression fell into one of dumbfounded shock, blush slowly seeped into the apples of his cheeks and down the sides of his neck and up the curve of his ears while he stared at Wakatoshi.

“‘Toshi-kun, holy shit my heart.”

Wakatoshi laughed and Satori’s eyes grew wider, his cheeks started hurting from how much he smiled at the sound and buried his face in Wakatoshi’s arm. “’Toshi-kun my heart is gonna die because of you, take me to a hospital and help me write a will.”

 _I think I hear Kenjirou-kun dying inside_ , was left unsaid _, so am I though._

The two found themselves sitting cross legged in front of one another,  Satori strumming random tunes and melodies that pop into his mind while they talked together in one of their lazy weekend mornings.

Wakatoshi had asked about the ukulele and Satori patted his head.

“See, my sister, Akane, has a girlfriend who’s a musician. She’s pretty chill and she can’t cook for shit – trust me, Wakatoshi-kun, if you tried her mochi ice cream you would mochoke or get food poisoning, whatever comes first – but she made Aka-chan happy and played really well.”

Satori had to pause for more of Wakatoshi’s questions on Mika’s cooking skills (which were non-existent no matter how hard she tried) before Satori went back to explaining his uke.

“She runs a small music store, teaching people how to play and everything with Aka-chan and a few other peole,” Satori waved his hands, pointing at the small engraved logo at the smooth curve of his ukulele. “Akane bought me this when I was in middle school and Mika-kun taught me how to play.”

“You’ve been playing since middle school?”

“Of course, Wakatoshi-kun! You don’t get skills like this from a week of practice after all!”

 

* * *

Tendou Satori, Wakatoshi found, was very in tuned with the thoughts of others, knowing their moves with estimated guesses that were more often right than wrong.

What Wakatoshi was not aware of, was how ruptured the balance of maintaining his own emotions in terms of Satori, or truthfully, anything relating to Satori.

Halfway through their second year, Wakatoshi was bombarded with calls and texts from Semi, Yamagata and Reon, several ones from Shirabu and one from Kawanishi, all relating to Satori. Semi had texted, in great detail, that Wakatoshi needed to go straight to his and Satori’s room and drag Satori out of that small sanctuary so Semi could speak to him.

Wakatoshi was confused.

Until the urgency of Semi’s voice when the two spoke on the phone hit him and he found himself sprinting across the hallways and upstairs to reach his and Satori’s shared dorm. He pulled out his keys and unlocked the door, his phone buzzing madly in his pocket while he entered the near dark room, sans for Satori, who sat on Wakatoshi’s bed, wrapped around in Wakatoshi’s duvet  with part of the cover thrown over his hair so flattened flyaway pieces of magenta hair stuck to his face, the bright light from his laptop screen illuminated his face while he watched seemingly entranced with whatever he was on.

“Tendou.”

No response, but only Satori blinking owlishly while slowly lifting his head up to see Wakatoshi. Dark circles under his eyes and skin looking paler and clammier, he swallowed painfully and went back to looking at his screen.

Wakatoshi walked towards Satori cautiously, arms splayed out slightly as he came closer until he sat on the floor next to his bed. Satori’s hand poked out from under the duvet and Wakatoshi intertwined their fingers almost immediately, only pausing until Satori nodded his head slightly.

The two remained silent for so long, episodes from Satori’s favourite anime passing by without the two caring or paying attention. Satori watched the screen and Wakatoshi watched Satori.

“They broke my ukulele,” he announced, breaking the silence and pulling his hand back into the cocoon he formed around himself with the blankets. “They broke my uke from Mikasa.”

Mikasa, not added honorific that made it sound sweeter, a closer shared relationship between the two. Not Mika-chan, just, _Mikasa_.

“Tendou,” Satori burrowed deeper into the duvet and Wakatoshi found himself being slowly dragged into embracing Satori from behind, chin resting on the crown of Satori’s head while he stared aimlessly around. “Satori, Semi’s worried.”

A humourless laugh.

“They don’t need to be.”

“Satori, Semi loves you.”

“I know, which is why I’m not talking to them.”

Wakatoshi didn’t understand why Satori acted like this, didn’t understand why he was pushing Semi away, until he remembered several months ago, when a fight between Satori and Semi happened and Satori drew into himself for the first few days before bouncing back to his normal nature, smiling too wide and tricking people like a pixie.

It was Satori’s coping mechanism and Wakatoshi tightened his grip around him, dropping a kiss to Satori’s temple.

“Who broke it?”

Satori shook his head.

“Satori, I need you to tell me who broke it.”

There was a change in Wakatoshi’s posture, in how he held himself, in the way his tone seemed frighteningly cold and calm, not a waver or hint of a lilt to suggest any other emotion. Satori blinked faster in confusion, trying to get rid of the lethargy that fell over him and the heavy weight in his chest that made is difficult to breathe sometimes.

He twisted in the duvet to see Wakatoshi. His eyes widened.

Wakatoshi looked near murderous.

His eyebrows were furrowed, thin lines appeared on his forehead, his eyes looked like war, a raging battle within himself and a series of strategies being planned to win. Always to win. There was a slight pull of Wakatoshi’s lip to the left when his bottom lip jutted out more.

“Satori, what happened to your hand?”

He looked down and pulled the hem of his sleeves down. When he went to pick up his ukulele after it had been smashed against the ground, one of the strings broke and lashed out onto his forearms. Satori whined and pulled into himself more.

“Bastards broke my uke and my uke was pissed and I was there.”

Wakatoshi’s eyes softened slightly and his expression, the hardened and stiff one he had moments ago melted off, he nodded and nuzzled Satori’s head, nosing his way across Satori’s neck and down to his shoulder where he placed a soft kiss.

“Talk to Semi,” Wakatoshi urged. “They’re worried.”

Satori bit his lip and shook his head. “If… Ushijima, if they knew they might get expelled for whatever they do. I can’t.”

“You don’t have to tell them about your ukulele, but don’t separate yourself from them,” Satori wrapped his arms around Wakatoshi’s shoulders and pulled himself against his partner, face in the space between his neck and shoulders. “Semi wants to make sure you’re fine.”

“… but if they come here they won’t spend time with Hayato-kun or Kenjiro-kun,” a small smirk flitted its way onto Satori’s lip. “And those two have been getting tired of Semisemi being unobservant as fuck to people around them.”

Wakatoshi raised an eyebrow. “Are you purposely ignoring Semi to get them boyfriends?”

Satori pressed a hand against his chest and mock gasped. “Me? Trick my bestest friend into making a move and kissing two losers who love them? Absolutely Wakatoshi-kun! It’s like you thought I was a good person for a second there.”

Wakatoshi laughed and the two pressed their lips together in a chaste kiss.

* * *

 

Exactly a week later, Satori found himself surrounded by the same four people from his old middle school who glowered at him, yelled at him, called him slurs and broke his ukulele while he watched with a detached look that angered all four of them even more.

Satori was furious, but they didn’t deserve to see his anger, they weren’t worth it anymore.

Satori wasn’t surprised to see them on their knees and apologising to him with a slight tremble in their voices as they did so. From the way they kept looking away from him, Satori could waver a guess and say Wakatoshi had something to do with it.

Nothing could escape the face he made when he found Satori in a slump, nothing.

Satori waved his hand and his grin turned dark, he left them without a second word and took a trek back to Shiratorizawa from the small park he liked to visit.

“Oh my, oh my, what did my Waka-chan do to them,” he sang to himself and walked to school with a smirk, until he passed Semi who rolled his eyes at Satori’s expression.

“What did you do this time.”

“I’m a law abiding, good natured citizen, Semisemi, how could you even suggest otherwise!” Satori mocked hurt and Semi punched his shoulder. “Eita-ku~n why must you hurt me so, what cruel fate.”

Semi humoured Satori but continuing on with the act as they walked back to their dorms, they passed Kawanishi who was hurrying back outside the dorm building and waved a quick hello to Satori and greeted Semi who smiled softly, even more so when Satori bumped their shoulders together.

“You made the move didn’t you?”

“Tendou!”

The two bickered as they passed Semi dorm and went straight to Satori’s, Satori invited Semi in but one look at his friend’s pink face and the way their eyes flitted from Satori’s door matt to something (or someone, Satori mused) outside.

“I’ll… um, I’m gonna go and, uh,” Semi mumbled and scratched the back of their neck. Tendou leaned out of his door frame and caught sight of Yamagata and Shirabu holding hands and leaning against the opposite wall, eyes trained on Semi, when Shirabu saw Satori, he blushed furiously and hid his face in Yamagata’s shoulder.

Satori smirked and patted Semi’s shoulder before he ruffled Semi’s hair. “Use protection!” he called out and closed the door with a cackle at Semi indignant squawk.

Satori laughed. His dorm was quiet and Satori knew that Wakatoshi was going to run a few laps around the school and maybe through the streets again, he picked up a sweater he dropped before he went outside for his daily walk to the small mini mart next to the park and pulled it over his head.

Satori sighed and dropped onto the couch after changing into his shorts and a t-shirt, he removed his binder, chest feeling both lighter and heavier at the same time and grumbled, falling onto the couch while he rubbed at the small indents the binder left on his ribs.

He sent a series of texts to Wakatoshi, recalling his day so far and hinting at an odd encounter at the part, to which Wakatoshi acted as if he didn’t know, seemingly innocent like a normal question he’d ask for Satori to answer.  


**From: wonder boy  
To: cow island**

_[09:14] I’ll tell u when u get back, k, wakatoshiiiiii?_

**From: cow island  
To: wonder boy**

_[09:14] Okay._

Satori scoffed at the one worded reply and rolled onto his back with a grumble until his phone buzzed again with an incoming text.

**From: cow island  
To: wonder boy**

_[09:18] Reon wants to borrow my headphones.  
[09:18] Can you give it to him when it comes by?_

**To: cow island  
From: wonder boy**

_[09:18] aaaaaaargh, if i must  
[09:19] oi, where are ur headphones?????_

**From: cow island  
To: wonder boy**

_[09:20] I left them on my desk._  
  
****

**From: wonder boy  
To: cow island**

_[09:20] okais_  
[09:20] will you pay me for being your errand boy, wakatoshiii???  
[09:20] i dont charge cheap for my services ill have you know

**To: wonder boy  
From: cow island**

_[09:21] Naturally.  
[09:22] I’m walking into your favourite ramen shop_

Satori giggled and grinned, throwing his phone into the air and catching it with a whoops. “Wonder boy Wakatoshi strikes again!”

He walked over to Wakatoshi’s desk while humming a tune and dancing slightly, excited for the promise of food and potential hugs when he stopped dead in his tracks.

Because on Wakatoshi’s desk, lay a perfectly new ukulele, with a purple bow wrapped around it and engraved in the curve of one side was Mikasa’s music store’s logo. He walked closer to the desk and ran his fingers over the strings, glancing quickly at the fading red marks on his arm before circling his fingers over the kanji of his name in the same handwriting as Wakatoshi’s.

Satori grinned, this time so bright and so wide while emotions bustled around within him, he pulled at the strap fixed it over his shoulder before strumming and tuning it for a few minutes, his fingers brushed the back of the ukulele and he paused again.

Turning it over were the words _‘intense force of the guess monster’_ carved into the wood of the instrument.

And on the desk, just like Wakatoshi said, were his headphones. Satori laughed.

* * *

 

When Wakatoshi arrived, he barely had a second to put down his things and the food before Satori launched himself onto his boyfriend, pressing their mouths together in a firm kiss while he buzzed with excitement.

“I love you, little cow island.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> welp, this was based off a prompt someone sent me on tumblr!! about tendou seeing ushi angry for the first time and it sorta got out of hand and became a relationship study somehow?? idek whoops
> 
> also, demiro-pan semi is my ultimate headcanon, that and them being nb :D  
> (and if i have written anything offensive in terms of Tendou being a trans man I'm so sorry, please tel me so I can take it out and correct it!)
> 
> shout with me at shouyouohno.tumblr.com


End file.
